Hazardous Globe
by Ashura5000
Summary: A story set 10 years after Robotnik's defeat. Sonic has passed on, and the remainder of the Sonic crew faces a new threat.
1. Prolouge

Ashura  
Presents:  
Hazard Globe!  
A Sonic Final Fantasy crossover,  
  
9: Ashu. / Xion. / Flare. / Five. / (Five spawn); Congeal. Jolt. Strident. Hydro. Dusk.  
  
[Disclaimer: Sonic & Crew belongs to Sega, not me, Same with Final Fantasy, except they belong with Squaresoft. Now then, read the story!]  
  
***  
  
Prologue:  
  
The city blazed in a hellish fire of red and orange, cries echoed from inside buildings ablaze with the primary wave of the ten-phase catastrophe. A sudden noise collides with the city, and glass explodes into the air, people on the street disintegrate and the strongest, most stable buildings, crumble to dust. Finally, the explosions stopped, and the bravest of people left there homes trying to find somewhere to hide, then the familiar rumble is heard and the citizens turn their faces in terror of the third wave of disaster. A tsunami, bigger than most for this one was twice as tall, hurtles towards the village at breakneck speed, it finally reaches the land, and collides against the burning city with amazing force, it's power is unstoppable and it soon travels over the entire city leaving no piece of land untouched. Rescue planes finally arrive, just in time for the fourth wave of destruction to hit, a pack of tornadoes, each travelling over the tsunamis path of destruction picking up spare pieces of rock and hurl them at the rescue copters, and jets causing them to explode and hit the water, few people manage to climb out of the wreckage of their damaged planes. When the whirling winds ceased the crew cheered In disbelief, but they went finished with yet, the ground became rock solid with ice, and everything touched transformed to a layer of ice un-melt-able by any level of magma from any normal volcanoes. There was only 5 more phases to go, and they were expected to happen at any time, there were no order except for number ten, which always occurs at the peak of the terror. The sixth wave struck. The ground began to crack, and from the under the ice came wreckage of buildings, rocks and most distinguished of all. Blood. Wave seven came, lightning issued from the sky breaking the ice and melting it, the 4 survivors now were narrowed to two, the two dead were turned to ash on the floor, and even the ash was barely noticeable. Time passed, and all terror was thought to have passed, and then the eighth wave hit with more terror than ever. A sonic boom, louder than most collided with the dead city causing it to crumble again in a path of ice, rock and the last being alive. Silence after the eighth wave, it was thought to off been over, but it wasn't. The sky changed black, and wave nine struck the ground in the force of small comets, slicing through the ground slowly and painfully, Mother Earth cried out in pain, and then silence. The last survivor crawled in his arms now, his legs slashed by the comet. Then the sky turned red, and the ground turned orange, red and black rocks came from the ground and stood like tombs where they were, a pair of feat are seen and then a red a ring of fire, then, the planet combusts.  
  
***  
  
The space where the planet once floated was filled with no debris. Instead it is filled with a cold fear, a fear that whatever caused this disaster is no longer about, but that is a lie. He is about, and he will return. His next target is to strike at a world not found on any intergalactic map, a planet and universe unknown to everyone a planet known as Earth II. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1.  
  
Heroes Diary.  
  
Earth II. The planet filled with two races. Homo sapiens, and Mobo sapiens, each lived in peace and prosperity. Nothing had been a plague to this planet for the last ten years. Nothing had been a curse; nothing had come to destroy their lives. For Doctor Robotnik, was dead. His killer was not the blue hedgehog that everyone praised, for he had died a few years earlier by an overload of Chaos Energy brought on by the eighth Chaos Emerald invented by Robotnik. Robotnik's killer was another hedgehog, this one was known as Shadow, him and a group of eight other Freedom Fighters stormed Robotnik's castle, and with no mercy in his eyes. Shadow destroyed Robotnik by giving him the Chaos Energy he always wanted. The overload was too much and Robotnik exploded, his castle fell and the most of the nine heroes left for there home. The next five years were used to rebuild the city of Station Square and Knothole village. Inside a certain flat, a black hedgehog is seen through his window, with a notebook and a pen in his hand. Shadow the hedgehog, is his name, and as the sun drops behind the shadow of clouds. He turns to the front of his notebook, where a picture of his mentor is shown with his friends. He opens the book and reads the first few pages for the first time since he had ever written it.  
  
***  
  
"These words I write, they must be kept here. I do not know how long peace will last, but I only know that I have achieved it for a time at least... fourteen years ago, my friend and mentor Sonic the Hedgehog, died by trying to harness the secrets of the eighth Chaos Emerald. He died after five minutes of transforming Super Sonic. It turned out that this Emerald was useful for ageing people, in five minutes Sonic was older than death itself. He turned to dust before our eyes, and the Chaos Emerald exploded. On August the second, ten years ago, we were free from Robotnik. I lead the armed force of nine to infiltrate and destroy the enemy of Mother Nature. It was me, Shadow, the speed of the group. My mission was to attract armed forces. Then there was Knuckles, who would be our muscle along with Mighty. Then there would be the technical wizards, Tails and Rotor. Along with them there was Amy who was to be our ninja in the shadows, for that is what she now is, a person who hides in the shadows attracting danger to her. Rouge was our treasure hunter, as always. Her mission was to find the seven Chaos Emeralds feeding energy to the shield where Robotnik lay hidden. That is seven; the Master Emerald was split, and given to the new residents of the Freedom Fighters in Knothole, the other half was left on the Floating Island, where we all lived at that time, since no where else was safe. Another member of our group was a green hedgehog that is now missing to us in this day. His name was Ashura. He claimed to be Sonics brother, but it turned out that he was just a clone. After Robotnik was done with, he left and never came back. The other was a reformed Metal Sonic; he is still with us today, only... no longer fully alive. But he was a great asset and spy. Once we stormed Robotnik's castle, it took us 3 days to destroy Robotnik. When we left the castle though. We had lost four of our group. Rotor had been shot in the back by a S.W.A.T bot that has broken through Mighty and Knuckles' defences. Tails destroyed the robot. The next was Rouge; after Robotnik's shields were down she came across Robotnik's number one weapon; Mecha Knuckles. As near as we could tell, Rouge ran to M. Knuckles thinking that it was her beloved Knuckles, she was found on a wall with two spikes sticking through her stomach holding her to the wall. The word "HELP" was smeared on the wall in blood. The third death was Mighty, he broke his hand smashing a S.W.A.T bot, and he was then dragged far away and was found a week later with all his organs torn out of him. The last was Metal Sonic; Shadow had been shot in the leg and was left on the floor with Robotnik holding a gun to his head. Then Metal Sonic turned on his master then and there and destroyed the gun. Ten minutes later he was in a life and death struggle with Mecha Knuckles, he was easily overpowered, but he didn't die by Mecha Knuckles, he destroyed himself. Taking the Red robot with him. When we left the castle, we spent a 7-days search finding Rouge and Mighty. We couldn't find Mecha Sonics signal but we did found his blue helmet and Metal Knuckles' dreadlocks. We buried the dead, and destroyed the tower. Three days later, Ashura was gone. Leaving a note, which said these very words, "I'll come when he comes." We didn't understand. But we waited, and we still are...  
  
Shadow the Hedgehog: 31ST OCTOBER. 3137."  
  
***  
  
Shadow closed the book slowly; he stared at the window and walked slowly to bed. As he closed his eyes he heard the rain patter against the window, and the noise of thunder further off. "Look's like a storm..." He muttered, and fell into a dreamful sleep.  
  
*** Two miles out of West of Shadows home, a pink hedgehog with a blue umbrella runs to her new car. "Destroying Robotnik always came with its share of treasures..." She always said, and she was right. Amy was now a famous actress, the only one of the Freedom Fighters to actually achieve a lot. The others just decided to live on with their lives in peace. Amy was always different. She loved attention. Anyway, as she opened the car door, she heard footsteps. She slowly turned, and stared at the hedgehog hidden in the shadows staring at her. "Shadow? You never come out. Especially at night!" She pointed out. The hedgehog didn't respond, instead he walked into the light and pulled back his raincoat. "I am not Shadow, Amy." The hedgehog hissed. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2.  
  
Reunited at last.  
  
"Mecha Sonic? You're supposed to be dead! And you're... you're made of flesh and blood" Amy pointed out, shocked to see her old companion, alive and... well, alive. "Yes. I am alive, and you must be wondering who did this to me?" Mecha Sonic asked, smirking. "Yeah, who had the technology to turn you into a real hedgehog, and rebuild you!" "That would be me." Came a familiar voice, and the two tailed fox known as Tails flew down to Amy grinning. Amy squealed like a little schoolgirl and embraced Tails with a hug, causing Tails to choke. "I'm glad to see you to Amy... but shouldn't we get out of this rain, and please let go off me!" Amy nodded, whipping a tear from her eye and she led them both to her car, once all three were inside, Amy pulled down her rain coat and pushing back her new hairstyle. Tails grinned and looked back at Mecha Sonic. "You all right their Mach?" He asked teasingly. "Mach?" Wondered Amy. "Is that his name?" "Yeah. He chose it. I think it sucks though..." "Sure you do, MILES!" Amy laughed, and noticed that "Mach" had no shoes on. "Where are your shoe, and why did you scare me?" She demanded. "Got none, Tails didn't let me outta the lab till tonight... I kept badgering him for some clothes, he eventually gave in, and I scared you because... I'm an asshole?" "Yeah... I can tell, but what made you want to rebuild, Erm... Mach anyway Tails?" Amy asked intrigued. "I had invented this new kind of metal a few weeks ago, as soon as I placed it on a sample of another piece of metal, they both adapted together and formed a piece of skin and blood... I wondered if it would work with Metal Sonic, but I realised that he was dead! So instead I rebuilt him outta a new kind of metal, placed his memory chip inside his head along with "bio lungs and a heart" and once I placed the "met skin," as I call it, over him he came to life, he talked to me he wondered where he was. It was fantastic!" "How do you feel then Mach. Being alive and all..." "It feels ok, a bit weird... but I guess I can deal with it." Then Mach closed his eyes and didn't open them for a while, on closer inspection by Amy she realised that he had fallen asleep. "Can't blame him..." She muttered, overhead however she heard the distinctive call of thunder. "Oh, a storm!" Tails grinned. Mach snorted.  
  
***  
  
Knuckles ran across the Floating Island in panic. His sensors had picked up a thunderstorm and he knew that it would be hell to control the Island in that whether. Jumping into a zoom tube he found himself in the Hidden Palace chamber, he ran towards his sacred Emerald and placing a hand on the half that remained. For, the other half had been donated to Knothole for safety. There were now two guardians. Once his hand was on the M.E, he started to chant some words in his own language. "Handana hafthe, zeo, infinay." The M.E buzzed to life, and started to make the Island become straight again. "Phew." Knuckles muttered whipping his head with his glove, and he turned away from the Master Emerald muttering about something to do with the unexpected whether recently. He left the chamber, and humming a tune started to close the doors of the Hidden Palace. A sudden warm glow on the back of his head made him turn in surprise, he gasped. The Master Emerald had suddenly reactivated and was draining the energy out of the seven Super Emeralds. As each emerald lost its power it shattered, and yet left no glass on the floor. Knuckles ran towards it, waving his hands issuing commands in his own tongue, the Master Emerald burst into flames, the island started to shake rapidly and dust exploded from the ground blocking Knuckles' sight off his Emerald. The smoke cleared, and a sudden figure was seen. It was a porcupine like creature, its spines were erect and it's eyes pierced Knuckles' soul, his yellow fur stood on end and electricity buzzed around him. The Master Emerald was gone completely. The creature turned to Knuckles, smirked and muttered but a single world. "Die." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Ashu and Xion: Two of Seven.  
  
Knuckles stared at the yellow hedgehog, it stared back smirking. The green light still glowed strong, and as it did Knuckles could tell that this was no ordinary hedgehog, he stood up and looked down at Knuckles from the Master Emeralds chamber. Filling Knuckles with anger. "Who are you?" He demanded raising his fists. "I am one of nine." The figure said, grinning at the echidna. "2 come from the split Emerald. They are the most powerful; the seven shall rise one by one, all over the world. And once we're all together... The End." "And that tells me, what exactly?" Knuckles asked, he didn't lower his fists, but he didn't feel scared anymore. "We are the ones that you will learn to fear. We will remodel this planet to what it deserves to be." "And, what is that?" The figure smirked. "Your Island plays an important role in this tale Knuckles, it plays a VERY important role. But I'm afraid that you cannot be here to witness what happens." Knuckles stepped forward, but suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. "What are you hoping to achieve by fighting a foe who cannot die?" Came a voice, Knuckles turned and stared deep into a pair of scarlet red eyes, Knuckles blinked and fell to his knees, looking up weakly he looked at another hedgehog, this one was green with only one spine on the back of his head. But there was something that showed the two were different, for this one had a green tail, which twisted and curled. "You might want to leave Knuckles. They're coming, All of them. This is the first, his name is Ashu, and I am Xion..." "I will only leave this Island dead, than leave when I can still fight!" Xion stared at him with a strange kind of respect. "So be it." Ashu picked up Knuckles by the neck with his tale, and held him from the ground. Knuckles tried to wrench the tale from his neck, but h was steadily growing weaker and weaker, eventually he felt himself drop onto the ground, and coughing up a small lump of blood he crawled away. "Where are you going?" Came Xion's voice, which seemed very distant, "You wouldn't want to leave the party, would you?" Knuckles wiped his mouth, and got to his feat. "You don't scare me." He muttered.  
  
***  
  
Final Fantasy Battle Sequence: Knuckles: 300 HP. 75 MP. Xion: 5000 HP. 300 MP. Ashu: 5000 HP. 300 MP.  
  
Knuckles: I will not go down without a fight!  
  
Knuckles: [Attacks with Thunder Arrow]  
  
Xion: +100MP OVERDRIVE MODE  
  
Xion: Thanks for the recharge.  
  
Xion: [OVERDRIVE MODE: Chaotic!]  
  
Knuckles: OVERKILL! : -3000 HP.  
  
***  
  
Knuckles hit the ground with a sickening thud, he tried to get up but his legs wouldn't move probably. "What's the matter Knuckles, is the guardian finally beaten..." Ashu smirked, and kicked the Echidna yet just as quickly grabbing him again and holding him from the ground. "Had enough?" Xion asked, stepping down from the Master Emerald chamber and jumping down from the chamber he pulled out a long thin blade with a strange new language written over the blades tip. Ashu dropped the Echidna on his back, and spat in his face. "It's time for the final cut," and the blade was reared down with amazing force, wiping way the last remainder of the Echidnas.  
  
***  
  
Tails gazed at the moon, resting on is arm was Amy who had fallen asleep many minutes earlier, Tails brushed his hands though her hair and sighed. The moon looked cold that night, very cold. As if something had happened to turn it away from it's usual glow, there was no clouds in the sky, and despite being winter, and the days were strangely warm. Suddenly, Tails straightened up, a vision of a blade crushing through a see of red blood hit his mind, and as he stared at the moon he saw vaguely, a thin line of red trickling down from the top to the other side, Tails closed his eyes and felt something tap his shoulder. "AMY!" He screamed, and felt two hands on his one cold hand. "Tails..." She muttered, stroking his hand. "What's the matter?" Muttered Mach, slowly sitting up and staring at the two in the front, he rolled his eyes, sighed, and put on a phoney French impression. "Ah, madam, you shouldn't be wasting your time with zis chump." Amy glared at Mach and got ready to slap him, when a hand stopped her. Tails gazed into Amy's eyes and spoke coldly. "We have to get to Shadow... I think that something bad has happened to the Floating Island..." And then, all three members in the car saw the moon. Glowing red in the darkness, blood red. "We haven't got much time..." Mach muttered, and buckled his belt. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Reunion.  
  
Tails' car swerved in and out of traffic, sweat poured down his forehead and he had to continuously brush his hair back. Mach sat in the back of the car, watching the moon with fear and anger; he had always hated the moon. Ever since he was first programmed, but now there was no more programming, only spite and fear. Amy sat next to Tails, she felt uncomfortable. Something was watching her, and it was waiting to grab her, take her away and then feed. She shivered and tried to huddle next to Tails, but the fox just shrugged her off and muttered about no distractions. High above the car however, a black shape flew swiftly. Always looking, and hunting for something to satisfy it's first. Although there was nothing in the world that could satisfy it's hunger, it still wandered on. Feeding. Loving the screams and then the silence when he finally puts his victims to rest.  
  
***  
  
"Can this guy even DRIVE?" Tails muttered, and proceeded to honk the horn making the car in front get out of the way of Tails' automobile. Amy laughed, but the laugh was very forced and sounded chilling to the ears. Amy sat by the window and stared at the assign cars, buildings and street lamps. Suddenly, Mach screamed, grabbed Amy and pulled her to the back seat. "Amy, get down!" Amy looked at where she had been sitting, and where her door was, was a big bat like hedgehog. Its eyes were oval and white, with massive pupils, and its claws stuck out from its sides and scratched the edge of the car with a simple touch. Tails screamed, stopped the car and with a crash the bat- hedgehog flew from the seat, through the window and onto the street. Blood trickled down from where it landed. Tails wiped his head, blood was pouring from a cut somewhere, but he couldn't see it. "Tails start the car..." Amy whimpered, Tails obeyed. But noticed that the keys had gone missing. He searched rapidly, under his jacket, on the seat next to him, but finally found them under his own seat. "Here they are!" He said cheerfully, but the only answer he got was two screams. Tails looked up, and a huge hairy fist grabbed his throat and pulled him out of the car via the window. The bat-hedgehog looked at him, blinked and opened his mouth revealing two fangs that continued stretching until they reached the same length of the arms. Tails struggled, but found that he had no energy to fight back; the crash must have damaged him too much. He closed his eyes, and heard an explosion, the grip on his neck loosened, but it was still there. A hiss rang out, causing his ears to shake and writhe. He opened his eyes, the creature had been shot, blood was pouring from the wound in the side of its head and it still looked intent on killing Tails! Tails' eyes travelled from the wound to find the culprit of the attack on this monster, then he saw him. "Drop the fox. Bitch," Muttered Shadow holding in his left hand a rifle and in his right hand a sword that glowed green in the darkness. The creature looked puzzled by the statement but dropped Tails, causing him to hit the ground with a thud. A hand touched his shoulder; Tails turned around and stared into the beautiful eyes of Amy, and behind her Mach stood looking at the two opposing creatures. "Who is that black hedgehog?" Mach asked Tails bluntly. "I haven't given him back his whole memory yet." Tails whispered to Amy, and slowly got to his feat. "Shadow, was our leader when Sonic died. He led us too the final battle against Dr Robotnik and he succeeded in killing him... with only one weapon, the eighth Chaos Emerald." Mach whistled, crossed his arms and stared at Shadow with respect.  
  
***  
  
"You shouldn't have come." Shadow said, dropping his shotgun, and pulling out the sword Sonic had left him when he had completed his training. The creature hissed, and placed his hands on the cold gravel. The sword glistened in the light of darkness. Shadow placed the sword out in front of him the creature didn't flinch. "You shouldn't off come back..." Shadow repeated.  
  
***  
  
Final Fantasy Battle Sequence: Shadow: 1000 HP. 500 MP. Five: 2000 HP. 100 MP.  
  
Shadow: [Ambush Mode: Shadow's Slash]  
  
Five: -300 HP. +150 MP.  
  
Five: 1700 HP. 250 MP.  
  
Five: [Swoop]  
  
Shadow: [Attack Missed] Have to be faster than that!  
  
Shadow: 1000 HP. 500 MP.  
  
Shadow: [Chaos Control!]  
  
Five: -600 HP. +300 MP.  
  
Five: 1100 HP. 550 MP.  
  
Five: [Blood in the Night Attack.]  
  
AMBUSH!  
  
Five: -100 HP. +50 HP.  
  
Mach: You can't win buddy, give up!  
  
Mach: 500 HP. 500 MP. [OVERDRIVE MODE!]  
  
Five: 1000 HP. 600 MP.  
  
Five: [Talk Mode] It seems that I cannot win, blast. We will fight again!  
  
VICTORY!  
  
[Final Fantasy Victory Music]  
  
***  
  
Shadow: 1000 HP. 500 MP. Mach: 500 HP. 500 MP.  
  
Items received: Nothing.  
  
***  
  
Shadow placed the sword delicately in his holder, and turned his back on his companions. "I didn't need your help Mecha Sonic." He muttered. "How did you-"Mach started, but Tails cut him off. "Shadow, how did you know about him, how did you know he would come, how do you know him?" Shadow stared at the fox with a strangely, but nodded his head towards a block of flats. "Come inside. I'll tell you everything I know, and the tragedies that have befallen us." He then proceeded to run through the shadows towards his home, followed by Mach who seemed impressed with the fighting skills. Tails and Amy walked hand in hand towards the flat, Amy shivering in the cold, and Tails thinking about the look Shadow gave him earlier. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Childhood fear.  
  
As the night dragged on Shadow entered his flat, there appeared to be no lights. Only a bed, a few candles and a lot of workbooks. "Erm... Nice place you have here Shade." Mach muttered sarcastically. Shadow glared at him coldly. "Please," He said, waving his hands at the bed. Amy sat down, Tails and Mach followed. "Sorry there are no chairs... I'm, redecorating?" "Yeah... I see you're trying to go for the "Book Worm, but I can still kick your ass" look." Tails smirked, receiving a hard blow by Shadow in the process. He then proceeded to place the sword carefully in a glass case, but didn't sit down. "The Master Emerald has been shattered, both parts. Knothole village is gone, the Floating Island is going to crash, and we cannot stop it." He said bluntly, and then waited. Time paused. Tails, Amy and Mach stared at each other unable to make any emotion. Shadow grabbed a nearby cup, and took a small drink from it. "Best damn coffee ever..." He muttered. "Wait, what do you mean Knothole has been destroyed?" Shadow paused, then walked to the window. Rain had bellowed from the sky, but the blood red moon remained. "The moon." He said coldly. "The moon is the first sign." "What sign..." Amy asked, hiding behind Tails, she seemed very frightened. "A 15 stage event, which will end our race. We have 15 days to live, I know... because I saw it happen before..." His friends stared at him. "It happened, when I was very young..."  
  
***  
  
I was always a delinquent when I was a child... always breaking lab equipment always harming other test subjects it was the life. Until, one day I was busy writing on the wall of the command centre during lunch. We were just passing by a planet called "Xorda." II loved the look of the planet, and always wondered what it would be like to go down there... then the station changed. The room I was in turned red... very red. It made me feel cold, and very insecure. The next thing I remember, a group of assistants and commanders of the ship ran in on my view of the planet, these words I remember well... "The computer says that there is some sort of "organic" liquid on that moon, there was no life on it when it came... and I hardly believe that it would just spring up NOW!" I listened intently, and decided to tell Maria urgently. She was always interested in these types of things...it scared me sometimes... Later that day, the men in the lab were still baffling about the moon. Maria and me were in the canteen playing a game, when Dr Gerald came up to me with a mission. "Shadow." He said. "The scientists believe that you are now ready to begin the Chaos Emerald test... if it works, you shall be able to travel onto that moon with ease." "Why the moon?" Said I. "It scares me..." However, I could not argue. Later I was given the Chaos Emeralds and...  
  
***  
  
"... I can't remember anything else." Shadow muttered, and turned back to his friends. "What? Then what's the point of his story?" Asked Mach, flicking through Shadows journal. "Hey, I just gave you a lot of help here, what with the red moon then and now!" Mach closed the journal and sat on the desk. "So... What info do you have then?" Amy asked curiously. "All I know is this, the planet Xorda was destroyed fifteen days after the red moon sighting. We don't have a clue what happened, the weather just acted strange and that the planet just... blew up. We were all the way back at Earth in those fifteen days however. We needed to refuel... Listen to me carefully. That bat creature, that you guys were... acquainted with outside attacked us on the Ark. We were just flying away from that moon because I told the scientists that with it there I couldn't concentrate. Hah, worked every time..." Tails coughed and leaned forward. "We appreciate the re-cap off your life Shadow, but we need more info on this moon... perhaps we can order an evacuation of the city, put them on the Floating Island for safety?" Shadow smirked. "I've tried to get through to Knuckles, but he won't answer his phone... very peculiar. Besides, I told you that the Island would fall... didn't I?" Mach nodded, but then looked at the black hedgehog straight in the eyes and asked the next question. "How did you know that I was Mecha Sonic?" Shadow smirked. "It's your voice. It reminds me of Sonic, and because Sonics dead-" Silence. Shadow stopped abruptly, Amy had left the room, and tears were streaming her face. Tails scowled at Shadow, and Mach sat down, looking bummed. "I really look like Sonic?" He asked slowly to Tails. Tails nodded, very slowly. The clouds finally covered the outside moon. A pink hedgehog was seen on the balcony of a block of flats. Just crying. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Plans.  
  
When Amy finally came back into Shadow's room, only Tails was awake, Shadow was no longer there however. Sitting on the floor next to Mach who snored peacefully. "Shadow said you could have the bed..." He muttered to her. "Where is he anyway?" Amy asked, expecting him to come out from the closet. "He said he was going to the store, he wanted to buy some supplies, he said that we're to go to Knothole tomorrow..." Tails trailed off. Amy sat down on the bed, but she didn't lie down. "Are you frightened?" Came a voice. Amy looked at the floor; Mach had sat up and was rubbing his eyes. "God I love sleep..." He muttered. Amy smiled, but continued to stare out of the window. "Are you frightened Amy?" Mach asked again. "Yes..." "Me too... that moon... tonight it seems almost sinister... like it would just come down and devour us all..." "You have a weird imagination..." Tails muttered, and lay down on his back and closed his eyes. The room was silent, and the cold air slowly flowed in, given them all chills and undeniable fear. Before Amy lay down, she checked her watch. "1:35 AM." She muttered, and then fell to an uneasy sleep.  
  
***  
  
Sometime around "2:30 AM," Shadow returned to the apartment, he had several bags of food, Mostly bread, and a lot of water. "This should last us to Knothole..." He muttered, and sat in silence by the window, for Shadow never slept.  
  
***  
  
The night's events all seemed like a distant nightmare to Amy, she was the first up besides Shadow; who was busy cooking some eggs and bacon in a room Amy had never seen before. "Where'd this come from?" She asked. "Behind that stack of boxes, I just moved them and came in... Hey, Ames, can ya just grab that plate for me?" Amy did, and Shadow gave her 2 eggs and 3 rashes of bacon. "Enjoy, for at "Shay Shadow, the customers are always satisfied!" Amy laughed and sat down on the kitchen stool. The kitchen was surprisingly clean, and Shadow seemed much calmer. It wasn't long though, that Mech and Tails, who each ate more than the average human would for breakfast, joined the two. Which pleased Shadow greatly. "I don't get many visitors." He joked. But soon, the morning peace ness was ended, and the nightly topic returned. "So, when do we travel to Knothole?" Tails asked, halfway through a mouthful of bacon. "Well, we have 15 days starting now..." Shadow explained. "We leave in two hours to catch a train, so Tails will have to drop us off and collect some things at our homes... Then we have to walk to castle acorn because the train station is actually IN Knothole, talk about convenience... We should get there at 8:00 PM tonight, if the train isn't delayed... Plus, there is no guarantee that there is anything left at the great forest. Remember, the Master Emerald was destroyed yesterday..." Amy gulped, and stood up. "I better get going then, my home is only 3 blocks away. Should we all meet back here?" Mach and Shadow agreed, so Tails and Amy left the apartment and entered Tails' badly damaged car. "You'll have to sit in the back Ames..." He told her, since the front was missing a door, and a seat. Amy did live only 3 blocks away, but the trip was very long in morning traffic. They reached her apartment with only 1 hour and 30 minutes to pack. "Ok Tails, meet me back here in one hour, then we can both go back to Shadows." She ordered, Tails looked taken aback. "You don't want me to come in?" He asked concerned. "What if that bat thing comes back?" Amy giggled. "You kid's only want one thing." She smirked, and then closed the door. "Remember!" She called. "Back in ONE HOUR!" "OK!" Tails yelled back, then once again got into his car. "Hi Ho Silver, AWAY!" He roared, and the car flashed down the high way with amazing speed.  
  
***  
  
Shadow looked at Mach. Mach looked at Shadow. The friction in the room was intense. Two, would be Sonic clones, in the same room. Supposed to be working together on a mission. Shadow coughed. "DON'T TEMPT YOUR VILE CANDY AT ME, CANDY MAN!" Mach screamed, getting to his feat. Shadow didn't even bother to laugh. "I have something, something that Sonic gave me. He left it in his will..." Shadow muttered, and pulled out from under a box, a glass case. There wasn't anything to see, there was too much dust. "Sonic would off wanted me to wear them this time..." Shadow explained to Mach, Mach just straightened up and gasped. Sonics red and white sneakers. The shoes he had on every adventure, and they were now Shadows. "Oh my God... what did he leave me?" Mach asked intrigued. Shadow smirked, and pulled out another glass box, inside was a picture of Sonic and Mach (In his old metal form) shaking hands when they first formed their truce, their alliance against Robotnik. Mach sniffed. "Thank you... Shadow." Shadow shrugged, and went into another room. Mach placed the picture on the mantelpiece, and offered his respects to the blue hedgehog. Then he stared at the doorway. Shadow wasn't there, but a hedgehog that looked like him was, and he was wearing Sonics shoes. Shadow grinned. "Never seen clothes before pal?" He asked sarcastically. Mach didn't answer. "Go on in, take what you want. We're probably not going to come back anyway..." Mach was gone in a flash, he returned ten seconds later wearing a pair of jeans like Shadow, and a red and black top, Shadow wore a white one, and his sword. A sudden car horn came from outside, Shadow and Mach looked at each other. "It is time." Mach said, and opened the door. "Our journey begins." Shadow said, and led the way to the car. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Train Terror.  
  
The streets were less crowded than earlier, kids were at school, and their parents were at work, the only people left we're retired citizens and people looking for jobs. However, there was a strange darkness to the day, and only four mobians knew why. A blue car, which looked very damaged, stopped in front of a train station, known as the "Underground Express," and it's passengers and driver got out. "Tails, you take care of the tickets. Amy and Mach, go and get a snack from that restaurant, I'll take a coffee, Tails will take a Soda." Shadow ordered, then turned away towards the street. "Actually, I'd prefer a Coffee too..." Tails told Amy, and then turned to Shadow. "Where are you going?" Shadow didn't stop walking, but he did look back, and grinned. Tails shrugged and went to buy the tickets as requested. "Four to Knothole village." He said to the human behind the counter. "There may be a delay in the train today Sir, there's something up with the track... But don't worry, we have our technicians working on it." Tails didn't answer; he took his tickets and sat down on a stool, and simply waited. Ten minutes later, and Amy and Mach sat down next to him, Amy handed him his coffee, but Tails didn't drink it. He was looking at Mach. "When did you get new clothes," He asked staring at the blue hedgehog. "Turns out, that coffee place also sold clothes, talk about convenience." Mach answered, and drank his own drink. "Now I don't have to wear Shadow's old clothes." Amy did and Tails didn't tell him, but the clothes he wore we're exactly the same as the ones Shadow gave him. The only knew thing was a black jacket that Mach just "had to have." A sudden voice ranged out over them on a nearby speaker. "The train heading towards Knothole village is ready to go. Please board." Mach looked around. "Where's Shadow?" He asked, but he wasn't answered, Shadow himself walked up to them and picked up his bag. He looked focused, and didn't say a word till they we're in there seats. "Stay frosty..." He said calmly. "I'm going to look around..." Amy stood up though, and grabbed Shadow's shoulder. "Just sit down..." She said softly, Shadow knocked the hand away and looked coldly into her eyes. "I must do this..." He muttered, and then left the compartment.  
  
***  
  
The train was going at a steady speed when the food trolley came, Mach immediately jumped up and brought a bar of chocolate and a drink of hot chocolate, this caused Amy to laugh. "I don't even like chocolate that much!" Meanwhile, Tails looked out the window. He didn't know why but the underground filled him with a new sense of fear. He could just see Shadows whipping by, and being unable to focus on anything made him feel uncomfortable. "I wonder why Shadow keeps leaving us..." Mach asked, chewing through his sweets. Tails shrugged. "Maybe he's gone to check that the drivers ok? Or maybe he's gone to meet someone?" Amy suggested. They passed through another tunnel. Tails closed his eyes. "Sleep will help..." He thought. But before he even fell the draft of sleep come over him, Mach poked him. "I'm going to find Shadow, Amy's fallen asleep, I'll be back soon." Then Mach ran off, opened the door Shadow opened and went through. Tails looked at Amy sleep. "Sonic never did understand her..." His thoughts told him. "He always ran away from her..." "You helped her through that difficult time when Sonic died..." Tails closed his eyes again. "Don't deny it Tails, you love her..."  
  
***  
  
Mach didn't have to go far too find Shadow; he was busy sitting in another carriage and was checking that everyone was ok. "Shadow!" He called out over the crowd of people. Shadow didn't respond, but he did here the blue hedgehogs yell. "Shadow!" Mach tried again, this time Shadow's ear flickered at the noise but he didn't look up. "There you go Miss. Now your babies' probably strapped into her seat." And with that Shadow FINALLY walked over to Mach. "What?" Shadow asked, smirking. "Why are you helping these people?" Came Mach's first question. "You forget, we have fifteen days left. I want to keep everyone that I can keep, safe." Mach blinked. "Are you coming back to our carriage then?" Came Mach's second question. "Yes, yes... But not right now." Mach turned away. "Shadow, where is Ashura?" Shadow blinked. "Not even I know that Mach. But he will come... this event is what he spoke off. I know it." Mach sat down; Shadow went off to help more people. Mach's spines stood erect. He hit the floor with a thud, and began twitching. People around him screamed, and Shadow ran to his side. "Mach, MACH! Can you hear me?" Mach didn't show any idea on what was going on, but he suddenly stopped moving and stood up as if everything was fine, but the look on his face was different. "Something draws near, I can feel it." Were his cold words, and with that Mach sat down sweating. Shadow, however, looked panicked. "Everyone." He said to the frightened humans. "Move into the next carriage, there is a... technical problem with the wheels. Please remain calm." He was pushed aside as the humans rushed by him, leaving the compartment to Shadow and Mach. "Mach, when I say so, I want you to stand up, and stand in the middle of the carriage as fast as you can." The black hedgehog ordered, and gently drew out his sword. Mach sat still, he breathed slowly. Shadow kept the grip on his sword tight, and gently held it in front of him. "You must be quick..." Silence. Shadow breathed just as slow as Mach, keeping his eyes on everything he could... "MOVE!" Shadow ordered, Mach bounded to his feat and rolled over the floor as he heard the glass behind him shatter and a dull roar come from where the glass was. Shadow wielded his blade amazingly, and slashed the beast as it flew at Mach. Causing it to hit the ground next to Shadow, and roll to the back of the carriage. Mach ran towards it, and kicked through the door, causing it to fly out onto the tracks and disappear from sight. Shadow sat down and sighed. "You can leave the door now Mach, it's gone..." Mach obeyed, but kept his wits about and sat next to Shadow. "Was that...?" Mach started, but Shadow cut through his sentence. "Yes, it was a beast like the one you saw last night. But this one was different; I've never seen it before... It's possible that the two are related..." "How do you know that there are only two?" "That's the thing, I don't. And I hardly think we killed that one, I didn't even kill the one last night with my shotgun as you saw." The two didn't say a word. But around half an hour later, Shadow got up. Come on, we got to get rid of this carriage." Mach agreed, and the two ran into the next one and unbuckled it from the rest of the train, it roared down behind them and out of sight. Tails and Amy stared at the two hedgehogs as they entered the compartment again, they had had a good rest, but the other two hadn't, they didn't say anything but they did sit down and drink there hot chocolate. Eventually the familiar outline of the Great Forest was seen, and the Knothole Station was very near, but when they got there, they heard horrible news. "We are sorry for the inconvenience, but the train must now start back to Station Square, Please do not ask why Thank you." "But we've just arrived at Knothole!" Amy wailed. "Didn't I tell you that Knothole was destroyed?" Shadow roared, standing to his feet. "Why do you want to get there so fast...?" "To see if I can help." Amy muttered. Tails stood up, picked up his bag and opened the compartment door. "Come on!" He told his friends, and the four jumped from the moving train with there bags. A scream escaped Amy's lips, Tails turned towards the forest and understood why. The forest was in flames. "I told you..." Shadow said, and then fell to his knees. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
Flare: Master of the flame.  
  
Shadow fell to his knees, mouth open and in terror. "We're too late..." He said silently, but they all heard him. The crackling of leaves and the sound of tree's falling, and burning hurt more than anything else, but they all knew what they had to do. "We have to go and help as many survivors as we can... Tails!" Tails looked up, tears in his eyes. "You're the only one who can help us get to Knothole, Mecha wasn't allowed in and Amy lived in Station Square. I came to Knothole once, by Chaos Control though..." Tails nodded "Follow me..." He said, and led them through the fire towards Knothole. "We need to find a way to clear this smoke!" Amy coughed out. It was true. There was a lot of smoke about, and if they kept walking like this they would die. "Tails, can you fly me above the forest?" Tails cringed. They had been damaged when Robotnik was defeated; a group of Swat bots had decided that instead of killing Knuckles and Mighty, they would kill Tails and Rotor, Rotor was killed before Tails' eyes, Tails attacked the bot, and broke both his tails on the Swat Bots metal hull. He had flown again, many times. But never carried anyone, but his friends were counting on him, Amy was counting on him. "Hold on Shadow!" Tails ordered, and picked up the black hedgehog and lifted him into the air, slowly, but certainly getting somewhere. It took around ten minutes to get fully above the forest, when Shadow told Tails to let go. "What?" Tails asked, nearly letting go anyway. "I need to do this, you have to let go though! I'll be fine!" Tails hesitated, and then released his grip on the black hedgehogs arms. Shadow plummeted towards the forest with amazing speed; he was close to hitting the trees when he pulled out from his pack a golden ring. (Authors notes: One of the rings Sonic uses in Sonic X) Harnessing it's power he began to spin, eventually flying over the forest, causing the smoke to stop, and the fire to calm. Tails gave a cheer, but felt the strain on his tails grow and he knew that he had to land. Hovering to the ground, Amy embraced him in a hug and Mach laughed and ruffled Tails' hair. Shadow touched down, and looked at the happy bunch, he was furious. "What are you celebrating?" He asked, calmly walking past the three. "Sure, Tails managed to fly, and the fires out... but did we save everyone in Knothole? I've just seen it. There's nothing there! Everyone's dead, now tell me this... Do you feel like celebrating NOW?" Mach stepped forward. "Chill Shadow..." He said calmly extending his hand in a handshake, but Shadow knocked it away and looked even more furious. "You tell me to chill again, and I'll kill you!" Shadow snarled, and then walked past the group, giving them each hateful looks. He stopped at Tails. "There is no happiness anymore..." He said, and continued his walk through the forest. Amy reluctantly followed, then Tails and then Mach.  
  
***  
  
The fire in the forest was calmer, but the fire in Shadow's eyes didn't go out for the next mile. If one of them said something to make another person laugh, he would look back and snarl. When Mach thought it would be funny to push Tails into a lake, Shadow grabbed him by the neck and spat in his face. "THERE IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!" He roared, and threw Mach to the ground. Later that evening, they finally reached the outskirts of Knothole village, each of them were afraid of Shadow, even Shadow was afraid, but kept walking calmly. Knothole village still had a few homes up, but they were bunt, or still burning via small embers. Shadow finally looked at his companions, and finally spoke normal again. "Take a ten minute rest. I'm going to look around... maybe there's something left that we can use..." Mach lay on his back, and looked at the sky. "What's up with Shadow?" He asked to no one, but Tails still answered. "I guess he's just feeling jet -lagged, or maybe there's something he left here that could have been burnt..." "Or someone..." Amy yawned out. Tails and Mach stared at Amy, but shrugged it off and lay back on the ashy ground.  
  
***  
  
Shadow leapt from one stable rooftop to the next, he had to se if one house had survived, and that house was very near the old Freedom Fighter headquarters. "If she's alive..." Shadow muttered to his self, and leaping to the side of an old building, grinded to the fresh grass. He stopped. "This grass hasn't been touched by ash... nothings burnt around here!" He yelled in triumph, and pelted as fast as his feat would go towards the row of still intact buildings. Numbers flashed by him. "27... 29... 31..." He read, he had to find 53; it was the one he had to find! "47... 49... 51..." He poured on more speed; the next house was it! "53!" He yelled in triumph, and crashed through the front door of the small hut, he heard no scream only a snarl. "What the!" Shadow screamed, and felt flames lick up around him. He was staring at another hedgehog, this one was red and yellow and instead of spines had flames. It stared at Shadow, and grinned. "You're the one who set fire to Knothole!!" "No duh, welcome Shadow, I am Flare, how would you like your girlfriend? Rare, medium or well done!" And the hedgehog pulled from a flaming closet a struggling Mina, her hair had ash in it, and her dress was torn and burnt. "Why didn't you set fire to this house!" Shadow demanded. "What's the point Shadow, I like seeing little hedgehogs burn, or mongooses... whatever comes first." Shadow stepped forward. "Let her go!" He ordered, "Why?" "Cause I'll be forced to reduce the little flame, to a pile of steam!" Shadow sniggered. "Wouldn't want to try that would you Shadow, not unless you want this baby to burn!" "You don't know me very well, I like a challenge." Flare grinned, dropped the struggling Mina and lifted one hand. "Time to turn up the heat!" He said smirking, Shadow smirked back, but he suddenly felt the ground around him burst into flames and move closer towards him very quickly. "This may present a problem." Shadow muttered, and felt the flames touch his skin. "Deep fried hedgehog Mina?" Flare asked the screaming mongoose. "SHADOW! SHADOW!" She wailed, and bounded to her feat, and headed towards the door. A flash of flame passed by her, and the door slammed. Flare stood next to it and waved his finger. "I thought mongooses we're fast..." He muttered. "They are," Came a voice, and both of them turned to the window, the glass shattered and Shadow leapt through waving a thin sword. "But they decide that it's best if they keep the speed to the hedgehogs." Mina began crying, and rushed to Shadow, embracing him. Shadow grinned at Flare and waved the sword around. "Chaos Control." He said bluntly. "Now then, can we please try that again? This time, without the burning!" Flare roared at them both a blue flame began to come form in his mouth. "Time to go!" Shadow ordered, and jumped through the broken window onto the grass. The flame soared over there heads. "Whoa, toasty." Shadow muttered, and put his hand on Mina's shoulder. "Are you ok?" Mina whimpered, and hugged Shadow again, and as the village burned around them, Shadow knew he only cared her. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
The Shadow, and the Light.  
  
Far away from Knothole village, on a distant Island, the sun shone through some trees, causing shadows to fall over a black hedgehog lying in the sand. "Yo, old man!" Came a voice, and the hedgehog opened his eyes and turned to face his son, Shadedow. "Yes?" "Mom says that she wants to see all of us, so get your butt in gear and come on!" The black hedgehog thought about this for a second, and then sprang to his feet. "Did she say why she needed me?" "I don't know, she just said, "Go get Shadow, and, don't go to the shop to buy beer. Mum's so weird...." Shadow sighed. "Fine, where's Shade, and what did your mum mean "No beer"?" Shadedow grinned. "He's with Pam." Shadow smirked. "Let's go break up the loving couple. "Yes..." Shadedow hissed. "Lets..." Shadow slipped on his black and blue sneakers, then pelted across the grass. Shadedow tightened his bandanna, and then followed. Behind them, a figure came out of the shadows, and stared at the two in deep thought. Meanwhile, a black hedgehog with blue spines walked through a nearby forest, holding hands with a purple female hedgehog, which had 4 spines that curled down, and a blue dress. Like his brother, Shade also wore a bandana, except his was blue, in fact the two we're exactly the same, except the colour difference. When the two reached a cliff that overlooked the sea, the two gazed at the sunset, and then at each other. They both leaned in for a kiss, when suddenly a sound was heard and the two looked around. "What is that?" The hedgehog asked. "I don't know, Pam..." Shade answered, but under his breath muttered, "It better not be him!" He was wrong. Shadedow appeared next to a tree, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, well, what's going on here?" "SHUT IT!" Shade ordered, raising his fists, but a hand stopped him. "No hitting you're brother, Shade." Shadow said calmly, and then turned to Pam. "You're parents what you home, now." Pam flushed, kissed Shade on the cheek and then ran through the forest. A moment's pause, "YOU SON OF A-"Shade started, raising his fists towards Shadedow again, but was slapped over the back of the head. "Finish that and you'll go over the cliff." Shade glared at his farther, then at his brother. "YOU RUINED MY DATE! BOTH OF YOU!" "Awe... Shade wanted to be alone." Shadedow taunted, and just missed a punch to his head. "CALM DOWN SHADE!" Shadow roared, and for a brief moment, chaos energy flared in his eyes, he stepped back, and then gasped for air. "You ok dad?" The twins asked. "I'm fine, listen to us ok Shade. We interrupted your date because your mother wants to talk to us. "Whoop-de do! That's good enough to interrupt my nice ROMANTIC date!" "Easy, Romeo." Shadow said calmly. "Your mother wants to speak to us, and you know how... mean she gets when we don't do what she says..." Shadedow laughed and then took off, Shade scowled, then followed and finally Shadow listened. He had heard the sound of rustling leaves earlier. Someone was following him. He took off.  
  
***  
  
"We're home mum!" Shade called out, he looked around. "Holy..." His brother muttered. "This place is... tidy!" Shadow appeared in the doorway, "Something up?" "Yeah, whys the place so clean?" "Maria must be upset..." Shadow thought then lead the twins into the living room, where Shadow and Shades mother sat, staring at the TV screen in fear. Shadow waved his hand in front of her eyes. She didn't react at first. Then she jumped to her feat, and embraced Shadow, crying. Shadow couldn't see the TV, but the sudden gasp that Shade and Shadedow made, made him panic. "What's up?" He asked. Maria let go of him, and pointed to the TV. "To repeat our top story title, Knothole village has been reduced to a smoking pile of ash. Alas it seems that there was no survivors, the Great Forest is still in flames. Police believe that this incident is related to the incident that occurred last night in Station Square, where Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose and a third hedgehog we're attacked. CCTV footage doesn't show the attacker, but it does show that the 3 we're saved by Project Shadow..." Shadow blinked. Shadedow, Shade and Maria stared at him. "Robotnik..." Shadow muttered, and then screamed. He turned to the door, but it was slammed shut by an unseen foe. "Your anger clouds your senses Shadow." Said a voice from behind the four. "Espio? Show yourself!" Shade ordered. A chameleon suddenly appeared on the couch in front of the TV, he grinned. "You take all the fun outta this, you know that... don't you?" Shade stepped forward to greet his friend, but Shadow had jumped forward and seized Espio by the neck. "Why?" He asked. "WHY AM I ON TV?" Espio disappeared in a puff of smoke, and then reappeared next to Maria. "You we're cloned, Shadow... or rather, robotically cloned, and a rather good robot as well, it has blood... muscles, but it's still computer processed." Shadow scowled. "Where is the clone now?" Shadow asked coldly. "Fifteen days to find him... Fifteen days to talk to him... Fifteen days to kill him... Fifteen days till it ends." Espio muttered in a singsong voice. Shadow stared at the ground. "Where do I find it?" He asked. "Ice Mountain, the next emerald will be there, Tails, Amy and the other one will need it..." "Why do they need the Emeralds?" Espio smirked. "Why wouldn't they?" 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
Revelations.  
  
"Tonight, peaceful." Shadow muttered. Tails and Amy slept in a large sleeping bag that Mach had brought at the train station, Mach was busy watching moths collide with the flames and burn. Mina hugged Shadows arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Shadow stared at the stars. Hoping for some clue. The same question kept hitting his mind, repeatedly. "What are they after?" A sudden snap made him sit up, twirl around clutching his sword in his left hand, and holding onto Mina with the other. Mach sprung to his feat. A ball of fire burst from the sky, hit the fire and words began to appear in its blaze. Tails and Amy awoke, and stared at the fire with the others, watching the words lift and grow, and became clear. "Well, well, well... You four, or five now, have been a thorn in our side since the beginning, first you interrupt brother Five from doing his job... and then you stop Flare from having fun burning this forest!" There was a pause; Shadow straightened up, and asked, "What are you trying to achieve?" The others stared at him. The fire began to blaze again, and then new words flashed. "Nothing, we want nothing except your quick and immediate destruction." "Why?" "It is our cause..." Shadow paused. "How do you know that the Floating Island would crash?" Shadow stared at the flame, then grinned. "I saw this happen before." He said smugly. "65 years ago my space colony saw the planet Xorda blow up, last thing I saw before it exploded was the highest point of the planet crash into the planet." "Ah yes, Five remembers you... and your colony." Mach stepped forward. "Why are you talking to us?" "Your this worlds champions, the nine of us always face the champions. There's always a different amount. This time there's to be6." "Ashura." Shadow said coldly. "Where is he? This is the event he spoke off, wasn't it?" "We know of no Ashura..." "Who are "we"?" Tails asked. "The nine of us, four are awake, and three emeralds have been destroyed." "You didn't answer my question." "Quite right, then I'll explain it all then. We are the nine, or the Hazard. We bring pain to this globe. We are born from the mightiest jewels of the planet. In this case the seven Emeralds. Two of us were born from the Master; the others are to be born from the normal emeralds. In fifteen days we will summon the ten." "What is the "Ten"?" Mina asked taking notes in a small notebook. "The End." "Of what?" "You're planet. We will attack your planet in ten steps, and then "Ten" will destroy it with his first and last attack. Then you all die, we have never been stopped, but there's always some heroes that try to." "Any particular plan of yours is to occur during these fifteen days?" "Can't help you much if I tell you, so I will. In forty-eight hours all nine of us shall be awake, we will then create an army of lesser us. Or spawn, after we have created 500'000 spawn each, we will proceed to wage war on the most powerful base of operations, in this case. Robotropolis." "So? No one lives there anymore." "On contrary, the military have built in Robotropolis' grounds a new military base, we will attack it and then we will take it over. Then we won't be stopped." "What if we win?" "Then there will be a small delay to our plans. We'll still destroy your planet, but they'll be less deaths before we do, and that's no fun, now I have told you everything you need to know, you can try and stop my brothers from being born, or go help the military prepare this attack, they'll need a lot of weapons and a lot of men and mobians to stop us. Good Luck, Shadow, Tails, Amy and Mina. Remember, 3 days." The flame flashed green, then yellow and then blue, and then with a loud pop, vanished from sight. Nobody breathed for a few seconds, and then Shadow leaned forward. "They are correct." He said coldly. "They are?" Mach asked. Shadow nodded. "What, time out. Who sent that message?" Shadow stared at the two tailed fox. "It was those demon hedgehog thingies..." Mach explained. "There after the Emeralds then?" Mina asked, closing her notebook. "No." Shadow said bluntly. "There born FROM them." "So what good will it do us, if we just go after the Emeralds?" "That's exactly why you guys won't. You're gong to go to Robotropolis. I'm going to the Floating Island. Something's going on up there, and I wonder why Knuckles isn't stopping it." "What if he's-"Amy began, but Tails cut across. "Knuckles is dead!" He screamed suddenly. Shadow stared at him, so did Amy, Mach and Mina. Tails got to his feat. "It makes sense now..." Tails whispered, he then let out a scream and kicked the place where the fire had been. Amy got to her feat, she reached out to calm him, but he turned and knocked her hand away. "That night when that bat thing... Er, Five, attacked us I had a vision of a blade stabbing a red sea. The sea then vanished and then the moon turned red. It must mean Knuckles!" Shadow paced back and forward. "Wait..." He said eventually. "What is keeping the Island floating?" They all stared at him. "The Master Emerald was split with the birth of these creatures. So what's keeping the island flying?" No answer. "Technology!" Shadow explained with a laugh. The emeralds can't cooperate with machinery. So that's why there born from emeralds. Destroy the machines weakness, and you win." "So what can we do?" Amy asked still staring at Tails. "I'll go after the Emerald as planned, you guys are still going to Robotropolis, I have the suspicion that once the battle is over at Robotropolis then we can bring the Island down. Of course, we'll have to win..." "Wait, even if we win, won't we be weakened? Then it'll be harder to defeat the enemy!" Mach exclaimed. Shadow continued pacing, and then clicked his fingers. "Tails," the orange fox raised his head, "Do you know how to make an electromagnetic pulse powerful enough to bring down the Island?" Tails shrugged. "Probably, but I'll need a lot of equipment..." "Then it's settled. You four, yes you too Mina," The mongoose pouted, "will have to go to Robotropolis and send out an emergency beacon. You'll need a lot of help; I'll journey to the mountains to get the Emerald, and if I make it back I'll get some reinforcements." Shadow then turned to Mach. "You cannot achieve victory in a defensive manoeuvre, but you cannot let them get to the centre of the city, otherwise we're lost. Mach, as a spy in Robotropolis you're going to have too lead the troops." "Roger." Mach saluted. Shadow then turned his back on the group and gazed northwards. "The battle will be long and hard, so will the war. The emerald may be lost in the end, so may many lives." Shadow turned to his friends. "Sleep now, in the morning I will be gone." 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
War Wait: Day 1.  
  
Tails awoke the next morning to find no recollection that Shadow was ever there, everything that he had touched, or used, had no fingerprints. Tails wondered about this for a second, and then looked at his watch. "10:27 AM..." He muttered. "14 days left, two weeks." The day was, apparently, Saturday, and Amy mad a big deal about this when she woke up. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING A MOVIE AUDITION TODAY!" She screamed at anyone who would listen. Mach laughed, and packed his bag. Tails grinned, and collected firewood, he placed it in his bag and gazed at the sun. "Well, we better head out, Robotropolis is around 6 hours away from Knothole, and that's with no delays." "That may be so," Mach began. "But remember that the Forest was burning yesterday, it may take less time." "Or more..." Muttered Amy. Before they left, Tails covered where each had slept with leaves, and the fire with mud. When asked why, he said that it was because he never knew what could be following them. At exactly 11: 30 they finally left the campsite, apparently any of them had heard Shadow leave, but he had left some stuff for them to use. For example, he left a pair of walkie-talkies and a note, which said:  
"Keep faith,  
"Together we can overcome all the odds.  
It's never as had as it seems,  
Everyone can do something special  
The secret is sharing your dreams."  
Sonic the Hedgehog "June 1st 3124 AD."  
Hopefully the words off our old friend will give you hope...  
Something I couldn't...  
-Project Shadow."  
  
They each looked at this letter several times, Sonic had told them those words, on his 19th birthday, just a few days before he had died. The trees split, the sun shone onto there fur and as Tails looked at the sky, he noticed an eagle flying over them, it's shadow passed over, and there mission lay ahead. Amy, Tails and Mach walked onto the moist grass, in front of them, several miles off, was a huge city. Walls made of solid titanium, and above the walls were cannons that swerved at the slightest movement. Tails and Mach stared at the city with hatred. Tails spent his childhood trying to destroy it, and Mach spent his life working in it. Now they had to fight from its walls, against a threat that would destroy them all. Amy had never really been in the city, thus she had no problems against it, but she had heard stories. The grass fell flat as they walked, the walls grew ever closer, and eventually a gate was seen, then men patrolling around the surface. The bridge was flat, and made of wood. Tales made a note of this. "Wood, burns easily..." He muttered, and then knocked on the door. It opened, and a vast city was seen. The streets, which we're usually black, we're now pale white and filled with men and there families. Tales gasped. A sign on the wall had caught his attention. "Welcome." It said. "To Trita, Home of GUN and the residents of East Mobius, current GUN commander Captain Sam Speed. " "Residents?" Amy re-reads. "That means that the greatest battle base... is home to families as well!" Said Mach, looking at the tall buildings. Tails looked at the walls, they seemed strong, but we're they strong enough. Suddenly, someone tapped him; Mach seemed to be angry as he pointed at a group of men in uniform approaching them. "We've got guests." He muttered. As the men approached, Mach crossed his arms, and glared at them. "What brings you here?" The first one asked. Tails stepped forward. "We've come to see Lieutenant Sam Speed." "On what grounds?" "An army is marching towards your base, they'll be here in three days." Mach spat out. "Please come with us." The human demanded, and then turned away. "They don't believe us, do they?" Amy asked Tails. "Probably not, but I won't need too prove it to them." Mach stopped. "Why?"  
  
Tails smirked, then pointed at the sky. Mach, Amy and the men in uniform turned. Flying above the city was ten bat hedgehogs, each looked similar to the creature, Five. Tails grinned. "They have arrived." A sudden scream filled the air. Amy whirled around then gasped. "Where's Mina!" She asked franticly. Mach turned, and saw one of the bats take a dive, it rose a few seconds later carrying a car. It dropped it, and then continued flying. The explosion echoed in Tails' mind. He grinned, then slumped to his knees, and hit the ground face first. A scream echoed from his mouth, instantly everyone cowered, some fell to their knees others fainted. Tails then blinked, opened he looked up. "Five-Spawn!" He roared, then ran towards the fallen men, grabbed hold of a shotgun, and held it out, taking aim. The flying foes darted all over the city, picking up people or sometimes vehicles. A scream was heard, and Amy turned to see Mina hanging onto one of the Five- spawn. She kicked, wailed, but the beast kept flying higher, and higher until- The bat hedgehog's head exploded. A crack was heard, and the beast fell limp and fell from the sky. Tails dropped the weapon, and began to whirl his Tails. Mina fell with it; everyone, the wind picked up, they heard her voice. Screaming. She fell faster, seconds away. Blue and green appeared in the spot where she was. She no longer fell. Mach stood on top of the building, looked down at them. "Got her." He smirked.  
  
***  
  
"You're saying that these beasts are made from these... "Hazard's"?" The captain of Trita asked, stirring a cup of tea. Tails nodded, Amy sat on the chair next to him. Mach and Mina we're in a different room, Mach had lost a lot of energy with the stunt he had pulled, and Mina was in shock. Both we're resting. Every single Five-Spawn had been shot from the sky, and had been taken away, and destroyed. "My men tell me that you said that we we're in danger, that in three days we'll be attacked? Is this correct?" Tails nodded. "Are these bat creatures part of the army?"  
  
"As near as I can tell." Tails muttered. "What do you mean?" "Captain, what is 500'000 multiplied by 9?" Sam stopped, picked up a calculator, and tapped a few numbers. "4'500'000." He said, placing the calculator down. "Why?" "That's how big the army is going to consist of. 500'000 will fly, the other 4 million are going to attack from as the ground forces." Sam sat down in his seat. "If I got every single man in my base to fight, that would only be 80'000." "What if you called for allies?" Amy asked, drawing a map from Sam's desk. "This shows that there are several villages around here, each hold a high number of men to help, and a fair few mobians." Amy waited for an answer. "On Ice Mountain, there is an army of... I believe it is two million men and 3000 mobians..." "Our friend, Shadow the Hedgehog, has gone to enlist the help of the Ice Mountain tribes." "When will he return." "In four days..." Amy cringed. "We'll have to fight on a defensive manoeuvre-" "Offensive." Tails ordered. "I beg your pardon?" Tails got to his feat. "If you fight in a defensive move you'll be lucky to kill a thousand of the Five-Spawn! I'm not saying that you go out there and fight face to face, but if you just defend, they'll kill you anyway. You haven't got enough men to defend yourself well enough." "We have siege weapons..."  
  
"Not good enough. Listen, when my friend Mach wakes he'll tell you where to put your men, I'll send a distress signal to the villages around here, hopefully more men will come. Until then, get the women and children into a safe place." Tails and Amy then whirled around, and left an awe stricken Sam standing there. 


End file.
